


Normalcy

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd thought things were going well, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> scrapbullet said " having Marwan pick him up from his epically bad date with Aisha" and something else entirely popped out. So much bitterer than you were looking for or I intended.

Roger's left standing on the sidewalk, mouth full of bitter words he managed not to say – although it hadn't made any difference – and head full of all the things he wishes he could tell Aisha. Things he's still afraid – still sure – that she wouldn't understand. That she wouldn't care to hear. He'd thought – he'd thought things were going well, you know?

But then, maybe he's not the best judge of that.

There's no point in going after her; she's made it very clear she does not want to see him again tonight, and while pushing past her refusals has worked in the past, it's – it's not something that's going to put her in a better mood.

He turns, and there's street and sidewalk and lights in the night before him. It's quite a walk to where he's staying ( _home_ ); suddenly, he just feels … so tired. Why does he keep trying for some sort of normal relationship? Shouldn't he have learned by now that it never works? That- that maybe, he's just too messed up to ever really hold normal in his hands again.

He hasn't gotten two blocks before a dark Range Rover pulls along side, paces him. He'd refuse to stop, but that will just attract attention – attract more attention. He halts, turns to face the car.

The door opens. "Get in."

"I don't work for you, Hani Pasha."

There's a flicker in the dimness of the car as Hani lights a cigar. "Get in," he repeats.

Roger gets in.

The ride is … tense is putting it politely. Roger refuses to acknowledge the man next to him, focusing on the back of Marwan's head with a single minded intensity.

Never mind that every breath draws in more heavily flavored smoke, heady memories of moments when he thought he'd been in control.

He'd ask where there were going, but he's almost certain he won't get an answer; he'd prefer to imagine that if he asked, he wouldn't be ignored.

The car rolls to a stop, smooth, sleek, with intent that anyone on the street knows to avoid. It's out of place where Roger has moved to. "You've brought me home?" he says – asks – unsettled by the … pointlessness of this trip. There's no reason – but if he can't see the reason, it only means there's some plan he's being used for.

"No," Hani says. "I've brought you to where you live." He regards Roger for a moment, for at his words Roger turned, met his eyes for the first time. "Good night, Mr. Ferris."

Roger … doesn't know what to do. What to say. What's _going on _. He- he should be angry that he's being used again, without even being involved in any of their damn agencies; but he's only barely, only around the edges.__

Mostly, he's tired.

He closes his eyes. "Thank you, Hani pasha," he says, and he can hear the leaden weight of his words, and he just can't care.

There's a rustle of fabric on fabric, and Roger opens his eyes to Hani, leaning forward slightly. Hani's fingers cup his chin, tilt his head down, and he presses his lips to Roger's forehead, gently, forgiveness given and asked for in one gesture. Roger's lips tremble against Hani's hand; "Sleep well, my dear," Hani whispers into his skin, and for a second, Roger almost gasps out something unforgivable, almost falls forward with his mouth against Hani's neck, needy and longing.

Almost lets himself want something that nowhere near normal.

Almost.


End file.
